Question: The marble statue of Abraham Lincoln in the Lincoln Memorial has a height of 60 feet. A scale model of the statue has a height of 4 inches. How many feet of the statue does one inch of the model represent?
Solution: The ratio between a length on the model and a length on the statue is $4\text{ inches}: 60\text{ feet}$. Dividing both sides by 4, we have that 1 inch on the model corresponds to $60/4=\boxed{15}$ feet on the statue.